


【希斯爱梅】06 青鸟 Blue Bird

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 爱梅特赛尔克×希斯拉德报讯的青鸟死去了贤明的智者模仿着生命的模样报讯的青鸟回来了
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149





	【希斯爱梅】06 青鸟 Blue Bird

“所以说——”  
哈迪斯站在创造管理局的大厅，眉毛拧到了一起。“给我解释一下，希斯拉德？”  
在这种地方很少有小孩子出现，但他的面前站着三四个。作为亚马乌罗提的优良市民，他们也统一戴上面具、穿着长袍。但面具后的眼睛几乎是眼巴巴地看着他。“您……您就是尊敬的爱梅特赛尔克叔叔吗？”有一个小孩子发话了，语气听着委屈又可怜，然后他们就一起注视着他，等着他的回答。  
“……我是。”哈迪斯别过脸，显然对这个称呼有点郁闷。  
“唉，我姑且就长话短说吧。”创造管理局局长希斯拉德安抚似地拍着其中一个孩子的肩膀，语气里满是惋惜，“今天我需要审核的‘理念’都已经结束，所以闲来无事来大厅里逛逛，结果就碰到这几个可爱的小孩子。你知道的，他们对于创造魔法还不熟练，我们不能随便就接受他们的申请。”  
“……”哈迪斯顿了几秒，“那为什么偏偏找我？”  
“因、因为听说爱梅特赛尔克叔叔有着特殊的力量，和其他人不一样，很强大。”小孩子结结巴巴地解释着，“我……我有事情想拜托您，或许只有您能帮我，那个，‘恕我僭越’……”  
哈迪斯看了一眼希斯拉德，对方则抱起了双臂，露出一副看戏的表情。两个人迅速眼神交流了一番：  
——借用窥探冥界的力量的话，你难道不也可以吗？！  
——孩子们指名要见你，我可不能抢功劳呀。  
“……和我说话不用这么拘谨。”哈迪斯叹了口气，还是尽力把语气放缓了。“说说看，是什么事？”  
孩子们的眼睛亮了起来，七嘴八舌地开始发言，哈迪斯嫌吵，抬手把食指放在唇边，做了一个噤声的手势。接着他随便点了一个孩子：“找一个人告诉我，就你了。”  
“唔，是这样的——”小孩子说，“我们想请您帮我做一只‘鸟’。”  
“鸟？”  
“我的妹妹似乎天生有些缺陷，没法将创造魔法运用自如，一直都很自卑……”小孩子说，“她曾经有一只非常可爱的鸟儿朋友，但是几天前，那只鸟儿似乎是到了寿命，已经离开了……”  
“所以，你们是想把这只鸟复活？”  
“是这样的！”“是这样的！”孩子们一起叫了起来。方才说话的孩子继续解释道：“这只鸟儿曾经是父亲送给她的，父亲也说‘不如再给你做一只吧’之类的话，但是妹妹她总觉得，重新创造的鸟已经不是曾经的鸟了。”  
“……这一点倒是没错。”哈迪斯叹了口气，“也就是说，你们想要我找到那只鸟的灵魂，将它放进一个相同的‘容器’之中吗？”  
“是这样的！”“是这样的！”孩子们又叫了起来。  
又有一个孩子补充：“那只鸟是她最喜欢的朋友了，她一直不愿和我们说话，是那只鸟让她开心了一点。但是……但是她唯一的朋友离开之后，她变得更郁郁寡欢了。”  
“帮帮我们吧，爱梅特赛尔克叔叔！”“拜托您了！”  
“是什么样的鸟？”  
“青色的！尾羽很长、很漂亮……叫起来的声音很动听……您看，我们这里有画像！”  
哈迪斯接过他们递来的画板，认真地看了看，随后抬起头：“但是小家伙们，我的力量并不是滥用在这种地方上的。”哈迪斯的表情变得严肃，“如果人人都跑来和我要求‘爱梅特赛尔克，把我的某件东西从冥界带回来吧’——那世界恐怕要乱套了。”  
“呜……”  
“更何况我虽然能够窥探冥界的样貌，但并没有掌控它的力量，如果说是让我将一个逝去的生命‘复活’，就算是我和希斯拉德联手也办不到，抱歉了。”哈迪斯说，“比起追寻着逝者的过去，不如更多一点地去陪伴你们那位小妹妹。”  
孩子们纷纷垂下了头，不安地搓起了手，在旁边看了半天的希斯拉德也叹了口气。哈迪斯确实没有说错，自己身为创造管理局局长，也不能随便给他们破例。但他很快就抬起头，冲着对方眨了眨眼。  
——我有个主意。  
哈迪斯感受到对方通过魔力的流动传递过来的讯息，成年后他们对于这种说悄悄话的方式应用自如，在哈迪斯听来仿佛是希斯拉德凑在他的耳边低语一样。怎么，希斯拉德打算触碰规则之外的事情了吗？作为“爱梅特赛尔克”，就算对方是自己的友人，也不可以触犯禁忌。于是他抬起头，略微瞪了他一眼：  
——喂，你不会真的……  
希斯拉德对他做了一个噤声的手势，随后转向了那些孩子们：“正如爱梅特赛尔克大人所说，如果大家真的希求着‘复活’，那对于任何人来说都是一桩难事呀。但或许并不是没有别的办法，能够让你们的小妹妹的悲伤稍微有所缓解。”说话的时候他往哈迪斯的方向眨了眨眼，哈迪斯冲着他皱起了眉。  
“好了，孩子们，先到旁边的椅子上坐一下吧。”希斯拉德语气轻松道，随便在他们的手中点了点，每个人的手里都多出了一块小小的点心。“我和爱梅特赛尔克阁下需要一点时间来思考。”  
孩子们耷拉着脑袋，有公务员带他们过去休息了。  
希斯拉德拽着哈迪斯走到走廊，对方还想反抗一下，最后还是跟着他走到创造管理局大厅的角落里。希斯拉德伸手在墙壁上摸了一把，他们感受到周围空间的微妙的扭曲，下一秒就站在了希斯拉德的办公室里。  
“我最近在尝试换一种在创造管理局内部移动的方式。”希斯拉德微笑着解释，“这样可以节约不少时间，而且……充满乐趣。不过还是在调试中，很庆幸刚刚我们没有出错。”  
哈迪斯反应了过来，看着友人的脸。希斯拉德就任创造管理局局长的时间相对来说并不算长，但好像已经在这里做出了一些奇妙的改造了。他看着办公室中堆满书架的文件，还有桌子上一些造型奇怪的摆件，决定还是先步入眼下的正题为妙。  
“……我还是觉得这样不太好，虽然我能明白你想要做什么。”哈迪斯嘀咕。“希斯拉德，你又给我胡乱增加工作量。”  
虽说今天委员会那边没什么工作，但唐突地被希斯拉德叫来确实让他感到了有些麻烦。  
“确实。”希斯拉德语气平淡，“复活这种事情自然是不会做的，本身也违逆了行星的秩序。但是我想，只是为了缓解一个孩子的悲伤的话，‘模仿’我们应该还是做得出的吧？”  
“你想要创造一只鸟的幻影吗？”  
“嗯，不知道现在还能不能找到那只鸟儿的灵魂，假如可以找到的话，或许模仿着它的灵魂的样貌，对造物下达一定的‘指令’，就算只是虚伪的造物，或许也可以带来一点抚慰人心的欢乐也说不定。”  
哈迪斯脸上的表情变得有些纠结：“……但我觉得这是欺骗。我们用一个虚伪的造物来换取一个孩子暂时的快乐，假如有朝一日她知道了真相呢？”  
“那不如直接把真相告诉她如何？”希斯拉德摊了摊手，“这只鸟的来历、能做到什么，全部一五一十地告诉那个小姑娘——连同行星的秩序究竟如何运转一起。”  
“……”  
“即使故人的灵魂离去，或许也不是永远的别离。”希斯拉德说，“但凡还有人记得他们存在于世的痕迹，那或许在活着的人的心中，逝去的人仍有一席之地。”  
“……这样真的好吗？”  
“我只是给出了一个建议罢了。不过，既然这些孩子们都那么说了，你打算怎么办？伟大的爱梅特赛尔克大人要实现他们的愿望吗？”  
“力量不该滥用。”哈迪斯严肃道，“我想身为创造管理局局长的你应当清楚得很。每天都会有无数的理念经由你的审查，创造魔法固然便利，但是一旦掺杂了邪念——你明白的。”  
“这正是审核的意义。”  
“……但说真的，看到他们失望的表情……”哈迪斯低下眼睛，把手背到身后，“仔细考虑的话，创造并非是一件违规的事情，只是‘模仿’的部分太过麻烦了……明明是善良的孩子们，如果不给予善意的回报，似乎总觉得会不安。但这种申请必须走正确流程，他们还没有资格。”  
希斯拉德凝视着他的脸，却突然笑起来了，“哈迪斯。”他问道：“创造管理局是个什么样的地方，你还记得吧？”  
“将创造的理念收集起来，实现共有共享？”对于友人的这个问题，哈迪斯觉得有些一头雾水，希斯拉德在搞什么？  
“不不。”希斯拉德摇了摇头，“再想想，是为了什么？”  
“？”  
创造管理局局长的脸上浮现出笑容：“是为了带给人们幸福吧。”  
“……哈？你这个向来审查严格的局长，是准备睁一只眼闭一只眼了？”  
“哎呀。看着那些小家伙们失望的表情，我就算是铁石心肠也会于心不忍的——而我完全不是那种无情的人。”希斯拉德说，“就当是我的私人委托好了，更何况一只鸟也是无害的，你说呢？”  
他顺手指了指友人藏在身后的手，“伟大的爱梅特赛尔克大人满口拒绝和不情愿，实际上从刚刚开始，就已经在搜查那只鸟的灵魂了吧？我猜猜——从你身边的痕迹来看，那只鸟儿好像还很幸运地没有彻底离开，而现在你差不多已经找到它了。”  
倘若有人拥有这样的力量，可以同他们一样窥探到另一个世界的色彩的话，或许会看到哈迪斯身边的奇妙的场景。大量的红色的丝线如同纽带一般扩散出去，其中一根缠绕成了树枝的模样，在上面有一只青色的鸟儿正在歌唱。而与它相对的另一侧，有一团金色的光辉正在缓慢地凝固成型，隐约已经可以看到鸟的羽翼了。  
哈迪斯脸上的表情愣了一下，随后耸了耸肩：“瞒不过你，毕竟你也拥有同样的恩赐。那么……有一些部分我一个人可能有些困难，现在就请你这位创造管理局局长稍微配合我一下了？”  
“没有问题。”希斯拉德脸上的笑意更深了，他向着他伸出了手，“来吧！把你的想法告诉我——”

他们托着那只青色的鸟儿走出来的时候，孩子们发出了惊叫声，跑来围在他们身边。哈迪斯迅速做了个噤声的手势，把手伸出来，将崭新的造物放回孩子们手上。“好了，听好了。”他一本正经地说，“我和希斯拉德研究讨论过后，认为可以实现你们的愿望。但！是！”他用力强调，“比起创造，珍惜眼前的一切也是十分重要的。”  
孩子们听得一头雾水，希斯拉德在旁边弯下腰，压低声线：“他的意思是——‘快带着你们的小鸟回家吧，不过下不为例’，所以不要告诉别人，这是我们的小秘密，明白了吗？”  
“明……！”孩子们刚要叫起来，哈迪斯赶紧又做了个压低声音的手势，于是孩子们乖乖地用气声回答：“明白了。”  
“这不是‘复活’。”哈迪斯又强调道，“我们仿照着你们的朋友的灵魂的痕迹，创造了一个‘幻影’——这一点请务必告诉那位小姑娘。”他稍微停顿了一下，“……缺陷虽然对于一个灵魂来说，确实是一件非常不幸的事情。但倘若能够鼓起勇气来直面缺陷的话，她或许也会拥有与常人无异的人生也说不定。”哈迪斯的语气柔和下来，看着孩子们：“请转告那个小姑娘，我们与她同在，如果有什么需要帮助的事情，可以随时求助于任何人——亚马乌罗提的无私的市民们愿意随时随地伸出援手。”  
孩子们认认真真地又向他鞠躬：“我会转告给妹妹的！如果说是爱梅特赛尔克大人对她说了这些话，她一定会振作起来的……”孩子的语气充满了感激和欣喜，“……真的，非常谢谢您！”  
哈迪斯点了点头，但还是板着脸。“以后这种事情直接找希斯拉德。”他换上一副不耐烦的语气，“我能做到的事，这家伙也能做到，如果他说什么‘办不到’……不要听他信口胡诌，除了‘工作’和‘创造’之外，希斯拉德说话的话你们相信一半就够了。”  
“啊，当然，这种事情例外。”他又说，“这种事情没有下次了，知道了吗？”  
“哇，你好过分。”希斯拉德做出一副被重创的表情，“这简直是对我的信誉的质疑，好歹我也是创造管理局的局长啊……”  
“那就不要把麻烦事推给我。”他无可奈何地瞪了一眼希斯拉德。“不然我们就再来谈谈‘到底谁适合就任爱梅特赛尔克’这件事。”  
希斯拉德迅速抬起双手表示“饶了我吧”。得到了满足的孩子们如获至宝般捧着那只小鸟，叽叽喳喳地讨论了起来。然后他们一起转过身，认真地对两人齐声道谢：  
“谢谢爱梅特赛尔克叔叔！谢谢希斯拉德哥哥！”  
“没关系……”话音刚落哈迪斯突然意识到苗头不对：“……等一下。凭什么希斯拉德是‘哥哥’？这家伙的年纪和我差不多吧？”  
“因为是希斯拉德哥哥说，称呼伟大的十四人委员会之一的爱梅特赛尔克阁下，用‘叔叔’会显得您德高望重。”  
“……”他缓缓地转过头，看见希斯拉德脸上的表情都僵硬了：“这、这是小孩子们丰富的想象力啦。好啦，以后要把这种想象力用在创造魔法上，为世界作出杰出贡献——”  
“哎！”又一个小孩子发话了，“可是我们最开始说‘爱梅特赛尔克哥哥’的时候，不是被您纠正了——”  
哈迪斯的眼神在希斯拉德脸上停了几秒，又重新转向孩子们：“我刚刚也说了，他说的话你们信一半就够了——好了，回去吧，别让那个小姑娘等急了。”  
在孩子们雀跃着离开的瞬间，哈迪斯猛地一伸手，揪住了脚底抹油准备开溜的希斯拉德的兜帽。  
“痛痛痛！啊！爱梅特赛尔克！扯到头发了！痛、哈迪斯——”  
“希斯拉德、哥哥、对吧？”哈迪斯总喜欢板着一张脸，但一旦笑起来，要么是真的心情愉快，要么就是准备挽起袖子把自己收拾一顿了。“挺好的，那么，需不需要伟大的爱梅特赛尔克——叔叔——来教你如何做一名优、良、市、民、啊？”  
“哈迪斯，我们都是喜欢潜心钻研的研究者，动手这种事不太适合我们……”  
“哦？我倒觉得把你拎到人民辩论馆已经没法满足你了。”  
路过创造管理局的公务员们看到十四人委员会之一的爱梅特赛尔克正拎着自己上司的衣领，纷纷摇头表示“啊……又来了”，通通熟视无睹地假装没看到。希斯拉德背后冷汗直冒，对上哈迪斯凌厉到几乎要把自己扎穿的眼神。片刻的沉默之后，他突然噗地一声笑出来。  
“看，生气了生气了。”  
“……”  
对方得寸进尺，抬手弹了一下他的脑门，手劲奇大，就算是打在面具上也发出了“咚”的一声，察觉到额头的微痛，哈迪斯立刻意识到这一弹绝对是混进了魔力。“你！”他吃痛摘下面具露出了真容，去揉额头中间红了的一块。  
“好——赌约三条完成两条，大胜利。”  
“哈？”  
“我和某个人打了个赌，只要三件事办到两件就算赢：让哈迪斯生气、让哈迪斯摘下面具。如此看来我大获全胜。”  
“你们的幼稚游戏不要拿我开涮！”  
“这不是算准了今天你休假嘛。”  
希斯拉德伸手，轻微摆弄了一下，也摘掉了面具，露出微笑着的脸：“如果不叫你的话，你是不是又打算在草坪上躺一下午了？”  
“……”哈迪斯没有说话，但脸上写满了“啊，最近好累……”。  
“哦呀，正好是‘下午茶’的时间。前些日子创造管理局提取出了一个不错的食物的理念，据说味道很‘甜’，配上先前推广的茶品，似乎可以作为茶会的消遣——我来准备吧，权当是赔罪。”  
“但我猜你的潜台词是‘下次还敢’。”  
“……嘛，这个另说。”希斯拉德迅速搪塞过去，但眼神里完全就是“没错！”的肯定回答，他伸出了手：“来不来？”  
“……行。”哈迪斯妥协了。  
“好——赌约三条全部完成，完全胜利！”  
“……希、斯、拉、德！！”  
在新任爱梅特赛尔克席拔高音量的瞬间，街道上似乎寂静了三秒，又迅速恢复了方才的热闹。希斯拉德游刃有余地按住了他的手腕：“哎呀哎呀，请你喝下午茶可是我真情实意，也是我最后的目的啦。”  
“你完全可以不那么拐弯抹角。”  
“不拐弯抹角一点，你想想——‘哈迪斯，来喝下午茶吧’——你会怎么回答？”  
“没空。”哈迪斯不假思索地给了个答案。然后他意识到自己又踩进了对方设的陷阱。“呃……”  
“对吧？不过，仔细思考一番，倘若换个称呼，会不会成功率大一点？比方说‘啊啊！伟大的被冥界宠爱着的爱梅特赛尔克阁下！恳请您赏脸与我这个无名的创造管理局局长喝一杯下午茶吧’——”  
“……”  
“或者，‘亲爱的爱梅特赛尔克阁下’——”“我去还不行吗。”  
哈迪斯后悔把面具摘下来了，几乎是瞬间就扣了回去。希斯拉德见好就收，随手在空气中打了个响指，光线编织成鸟的形状，向着远方飞过去了。  
“这只鸟会通知他我获胜的消息。”希斯拉德的脸上竟然有几分得意，“那么，我们走吧？”

创造管理局局长心情颇好，身边是嘀嘀咕咕的爱梅特赛尔克席——但他很快叹了口气，直起了腰杆，加快脚步追上去和希斯拉德并肩。亚马乌罗提今日天气晴朗，风和日丽。街道上人来人往，魔法的痕迹带来活力，四处都是欢乐与轻快的声音。金黄的色泽笼罩在整个城市之上，灿烂而辉煌，满是豁亮的光。


End file.
